


All That is Left

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gallifrey: Beyond, Multi, could be read as gen or as shippy up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Spoilers for Gallifrey: Time War 4, specifically for Episode 3, 'Beyond'
Relationships: Leela & Narvin & Romana II, Leela/Narvin/Romana II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	All That is Left

**Author's Note:**

> Narvin and Romana, on the eve of war, think about what is lost and what remains.

The door slid open with a whir and Narvin entered the darkened office. 

“Everything is prepared for our departure,” he said to the figure, with her back turned to him, in front of the window. 

“Good,” Romana replied, finally turning to look at him, tired gratitude in her eyes as she met his gaze. 

He walked up to stand next to her, overlooking the ruins of the rest of the Citadel. Finding any rooms that weren’t destroyed had been a challenge. They weren’t sure if it was luck or misfortune that what they had found provided such a good view of what less than a day ago had been Gallifrey’s most impressive city. 

“Madam President,” Narvin said. “Permission to speak freely?”

“Well, you’ve never bothered to ask permission before, I don’t imagine you would actually restrain yourself even if I did decline your request.”

After a moment of silence Romana looked to her side at him and sighed when she saw the frown on his face. “Yes, fine. You make speak freely, Coordinator in Extremis.”

“I wonder, Romana, if you have thought this through.” 

Now Romana turned to face him fully, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. “You think I’m not capable of making my own choices?”

“I know you are. I’m not doubting your capabilities. But do you know what it is to live with a decision like this? Are you ready for that?”

“It won’t be the first time I do something like this. It isn’t even the first time in this war.”

“I don’t recall you sending entire amadas on a suicide mission before.” It came out harsher than intended, and Narvin could see how the words hit Romana too close. 

“What else would you have me do, Narvin? I am the one responsible for every single death yesterday. All of that blood is on my hands. I have to act now, while there’s still a shred of hope we can stop the Daleks from doing this to every last species in the universe.” She seemed to light up, more alive, as she spoke. The dying fires reflected in her eyes and painted her hair red and making the ash still clinging to it seem even darker. 

“I understand,” he said gently. “I just don’t want you to do something you might one day regret. Losing Leela… all I’m saying is, I understand.”

“I’m not just doing it for her. I’m doing it for all the rest of them, every last person who lay down their life to fight off the Daleks.” 

Romanas expression softened and she turned, again, to look outside at her burning kingdom. Even from this height you could still make out some of the countless bodies. At this point there were more of them dead than alive. Gallifrey itself was dying. With more of them about to face certain death, it seemed pointless to waste time digging those who were already dead out from the rubble. 

Right now nothing he could say was right , but the silence was pure agony, left far too much room for thought. 

Until Romana’s hand brushed against his. 

“You don’t have to be the one to go, you know.” 

“I respect your decision. I’m asking you to respect mine as well.”

Her hand brushed his again but this time she laced her fingers with his and squeezed, held on for a moment longer, and then let go. 

“Romana, I-“

“I know, Narvin. And I you.” 

He hesitated, only for a moment. 

“I need to go now. Final preparations had just begun when I left. They should be ready to leave soon.”

And in the door he stopped, back still turned to her. “I was only asking so you wouldn’t have to shoulder the blame. If you had told me to call the whole thing off I would have gone to Kannovar anyway, with any crew that would be willing to join. This is the only way for there to be a future, not just for Gallifrey. And… and I think Leela would have approved. She never liked it, our type of fighting. But I think she would consider this to be an honourable way to go out.”

And with that he stepped forward and the door closed behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I knew part of Beyond wasn't available in the Big Finish app, meaning I've missed a vital part of the episode, so like rip if anything in the writing is contradicted by those five minutes I haven’t listened to yet. I just adopted two kittens so I do not have time to relisten as I’m busy lying on the floor looking as non threatening as possible and going “look, he just moved again!” every few minutes.  
> also: not betaread because I don’t want to spoil anyone and not alpharead either because I have adhd and also, as mentioned above, am far too busy cooing over kittens


End file.
